


The Unexpected Duo

by Voxy_LonelyHeart



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, M/M, hero - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxy_LonelyHeart/pseuds/Voxy_LonelyHeart
Relationships: Bottom Evan - Relationship, Evan Fong & Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Hero | Villian AU, Smut - Relationship, Top Jonathan - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Unexpected Duo

Los Santos, the beautifully horrendous city with unexpected death among all corners. Even so, the light shines upon our Hero, Night Owl. His owl mask glistened in the reflection of the shiny moonlight. He stood proud and tall watching over the rather... poorly maintained cityscape, people passing by high or drunk, and some prostitutes beckoning random strangers for money. Although it wasn't the perfect city overall and crime was a fucking pain in his ass, it was still the same place he knew and loved. Letting out his signature sigh, he rolled his shoulders and quickly dove off of the building he was standing on. His hands were as fast as he was falling off, he grabbed the side of his belt and whipped out his yellowish grappling hook.


End file.
